Perfect
by SparrowPhoenix
Summary: About a girl who's life sucks and wants a new one. She gets her wish as she falls back in time and lands on a certain pirate, literally lands on. A little JackOC
1. Default Chapter

A perfect life? I don't believe in such fables. Even if there was such a thing, death would bring the downfall in that life. Do I sound evil? Even gothic? Well I'm neither of those. I'm just a girl who can tell between truth and lies, because truth for me is that I live in a one great big lie. In appearance, I may seem to have a perfect life, like everyone says. In reality for me, I live in hell. I do live in a big house with a big pool, but money doesn't buy happiness. Ok, so at school I have a lot of friends and they all seem very nice. Then why do I want to always be left alone? Because I know there is no such thing as a true friend. All they will do is backstab you and leave you to wither away helplessly because you put all your trust in them. Bunch of bullshit. Sometimes, well actually always, I would love to live in the past. No one ever seemed to have a care in the world. Yes, the open sea, how I longed to sail there. On the horizon I would only see.....freedom.  
  
I snapped back to reality when my parents called for me. I turned saved everything I typed onto a disc and put it under my pillow, where it was safe. "Hurry up! We don't have all day!" I heard my mom call up to me.  
  
"Coming!" I yelled angrily. I went into the living room where everyone seemed to have waited for me. "What is it?"  
  
"Deanie, why are you always in your room? Did you forget that you have a family with you? Why don't you come out and talk with us once in awhile?" my dad asked trying to be sincere.  
  
"I dunno, I'm here now, what do you wanna talk about?" I said sitting down.  
  
"Don't be so rude Deanie!" my mom snapped. That just triggered my anger.  
  
"You wanna know why I don't talk with you guys!? It's because everytime we try to start a conversation you say something like don't talk back and don't be rude! Well you know what!? I don't give a rat's ass what you think!" I screamed. I ran to my room and locked the door. Usually you would expect your parents to knock at your door and ask if there was something wrong. Not in this household.  
  
I grabbed my Pirates of the Caribbean DVD and popped it into my computer wanting to get lost inside the movie. "Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me," I sang along with Elizabeth not caring how stupid I sounded.I looked out my window and saw a shooting star go by and I wished I could live in the time of when pirates roamed the seas. I laughed thinking how stupid I am to think such things would ever happen to me, how silly. Whenever I watched a movie, I would do other things as well. Its not that i find the movie boring, I just like to multi task. I whipped out my guitar and started playing some Metallica. When the part where Jack is on his little sinking boat, I stopped playing right away. I liked Jack's life. Sure he was mutinied against, but he always looks as if he had not a single care in the world. Lucky bastard. Sleep soon took over me and I fell asleep on my computer desk, dreaming about living elsewhere (as always).  
  
So what did you guys think? Sorry for not completing my first story, I just couldn't go on with it for some reason. I just hope I can go on with this one since its much more easier to write. Reason? It's because this character Deanie is me cuz I'm Deanie =P and this is all about my life. Boring eh, but don't worry, next chapter will be more interesting and less like my life cuz its not real. Anywayz, i hope you guys enjoy this and plz review! thx! 


	2. Trouble!

I was dreaming that I was a pirate running away from some red coats. They finally chased to the edge of a cliff. Without thinking, I jumped right off of it, falling falling and falling. I fell on something hard and I seemed to have actually felt it. I opened my eyes when I heard a loud "Ouch!" I looked under me to see that I had fell on a man.  
  
"Sorry sir!" I said getting up quickly. That was when I first noticed my surroundings. Men and women were on the streets everywhere! I could smell the mix of alcohol and barf. Nasty. I turned my attention back to the man I sat on and noticed he had gotten up and was dusting himself off.  
  
"Watch where ye goin' next time aye luv?" he said.  
  
"Sorry sir!" I said once again.  
  
"Where did ye fall from anyway?"  
  
I thought for a long time trying to think of how I did actually come here. "Well I was on my computer desk sleeping, then I had a dream about falling, then I actually fell on you," I said smiling awkwardly.  
  
The man gave me a look saying Are-You-Mad? "What's a computer luv?"  
  
I mentally slapped myself. -Of course! This obviously isn't 2004 so these people wouldn't know what technology is! But wait. If this isn't 2004, then how did I land here? Oh right, I must have gone back in time. HAHAHA! Deanie, you have gone insane! How did you get here? I just went into a time machine and went back to the time where drunkards could kill each other without being arrested.- I was snapped back to reality when the man waved his hand in my face.  
  
"Hello luv? Are you still here?"  
  
I finally saw his face clearly and my eyes widened with delight. "Captain Jack Sparrow!" I gasped almost losing my breath.  
  
He grinned, "Aye luv, that's me! But you still didn't answer me quetsion."  
  
"Erm, I honestly don't know."  
  
He gave me a bewildered look, "Ye don' know!? How can ye not know? Are ye drunk?" he sniffed me, "Ye sure don' smell like it."  
  
"No Captain, I am not drunk. I have a slight idea how I got here, but if I told you, you would think I AM drunk or crazy," I said.  
  
"Just try me luv."  
  
I took a deep breath and told him exactly what I had thought earlier thinking I fell back in time. When I finished, I was looking into the face of a man who was dumbstruck. "So, what do ye think captn'?" I asked in my best pirate accent.  
  
"Would you like to spend a night with me luv? You sound like you sure need it," he said seductively.  
  
I was so offended that I kneed him as hard as I could in the gut, "Do I look like a whore to you!?" I screamed.  
  
It took him a while to recover before he could answer, "Have you looked at what ye wearin' luv?"  
  
I looked down and screamed. I was wearing this really low cut dress showing way too much cleavage. "See now luv?"  
  
"I-I can't breathe," I panted starting to see little black spots.  
  
"Luv ye alrite?" he asked looking worried.  
  
I couldn't answer because next thing I knew (or I didn't really) I had fainted. Lucky for me Jack's reflexes were fast and he caught me just before I hit the ground. "Oh women! Always causing men so much trouble!"  
  
OMG! Notepad is such a trouble! I had this chapter done yesterday but when I was about to save, the stupid thing did something weird and it closed! When I opened it again it was right at the beginning! =( Oh well, I got it done now, I hope to get the next one up soon! You know the drill, plz review! 


	3. Life for me

For the people who don't know yet, the words between these thingies - and - means that she's thinking it, or like talking to her self. Enjoy!  
  
Is it required that I write a disclaimer? I'll just write one here and this one goes for the rest of the story k, i DO NOT own PotC even though I wish I did, I unfortunately don't.  
  
When I woke up next day (not sure the time) the scenario was much different from yesterday. -Hmmm, feels like I'm on a bed, I must be home...but why is the roof brown? wood?- I sat up quickly and regretted cuz a sharp pain split through my ass. I rubbed it while I looked at my new surroundings. -Looks like a cabin of somes sort-. Wow I think a lot. Wait, that's just me talking to myself, oh well. I got up and walked a step but tumbled back onto the bed when the ground jerked a bit. -Ok. Am i going insane again or is the ground moving?- I looked out the window and found myself seeing a lot of blueness. Water. The love of my life! I ran out the door. I didn't get very far cuz I was so excited I didn't see where I was going. I bumped into someone and was about to fall but the person grabbed my arm just in time.  
  
"How you feelin' luv?" the voice of none other than CAPTAIN Jack himself.  
  
"Just fine and dandy, and yourself?" I said sarcastically, "Where am I?"  
  
"On my pride and joy, the one and only, the very beautiful, the-"  
  
"Just tell me already!"  
  
"Ok yeesh, feisty this mornin' aren't we?" he teased. I gave him a death glare and he put his hands up in defeat. "Ye are on The Black Pearl luv, welcome!"  
  
I mentally slapped myself again. -HA! How many times have you watched this movie Deanie? LOTS of times! You can even receite it! Forgetting about the Pearl is big!- Ok my mind needs to shut up. This isn't time for receiting movies. This is time to say something. "Great!" I said with fake enthusiasm, "Where are we going?"  
  
"To be honest, we're going to find some treasure that used to belong to Cortez himself."  
  
My eyes grew wide, "Have ye gone mad!? The treasure of Cortez is cursed! Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't YOU the one who lifted the curse!?"  
  
Jack looked amused, "Luv, relax, I'm glad ye have heard of me adventures, but this treasure if perfectly safe. This is his own secret stash of gold. Like a whole cave full of it!"  
  
I was not happy, but since he was the captain, all I could do was ask what I needed to do. At first he said I was a guest and didn't need to do anything, but I said I wanted to. He said kitchen but I told him I cook real bad cuz I didn't know how to cook. So now I'm here on the crow's nest looking for anything. It's been about a week since my arrival and I find this life A LOT better than the one before. Last thing on my mind was being homesick.  
  
"Ye want some bread lass?" a female voice asked.  
  
I smiled, "No thanx AnaMaria, I'm good for now, I'll go to the galley meself when I get hungry." She smiled and left me to my peace once again. The crew was real nice, I haven't met all of them yet but I asume they all are. The ones I've met and have become closer friends with are Jack of course, AnaMaria, Mr. Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth. Yes they were coming along although the Governor refused (so did Commodore Norrington by the way) Liz insisted and here they were. I saw land up ahead and I knew that was where we were to be, Cave of the Lost. "Land Ho!" I yelled out to the people below. Everyone scurried about to prepare but I stayed where I was for a bit more.  
  
"Luv, would you like to accompany me to land?" Jack asked scaring me a bit.  
  
"Sure thing, can I stay here for a bit longer though?" I asked quietly looking at the beautiful sunset.  
  
"Of cousre luv, may I join you?"  
  
I nodded and we watched the sunset together. This past week I have been feeling closer to Jack. Yes I like him but I don't think we would make a good couple. He's too stuck up for my liking. I felt his arm snake around my waist to pull me closer and I turned my head then slapped his arm away. Something caught the side of my eye and I looked back further. A ship! Oh no! Jolly Roger is up! "Ship Ho!" I yelled startling Jack.  
  
"Luv, go to me cabin and stay there, I don't want ye hurt."  
  
"No Jack, give me a sword, I'm good with one," I said. It wasn't completely a lie, I did take some fencing. He gave me one of his spare swords from his sash and went down quickly. I followed suit.   
  
When I reached the deck, the crew was scurrying about getting cannons ready and getting their effects to defend themselves. Out of no where men climbed aboard from the enemy ship and started attacking the crew. Everyone fought with no second thought. A man grabbed my arm and spun me around. -My god was he ugly!- He swung his sword at me and I ducked. -Thank god for my quick reflexes!- I swung my sword from underneathe wanting him to look down. He did and I quickly lifted the butt of my sword and hit in the temple.  
  
"Deanie watch out!" I heard someone yell. I swung around and met the barrel of a gun. I stopped dead in my tracks panic stricken. A loud bang was heard and everyone on deck stopped fighting. I gasped.  
  
Meh, not much of a cliffy and it sounds like the one from the movie too =P don't worry, it'll be different. not many reviews, oh well. i'll still write this, i enjoy writing. but it would be awesome if you guys did review! thx! 


	4. Wow

I saw the figure in front of me fall limp. The opposing crew dropped their weapons and surrendered. The crew of the Black Pearl cheered and clapped for me. I just stood there, not believing what I had done. I had grabbed a gun from my sash (which was picked up earlier during the fight) and had shot their captain. I killed someone. I had no idea if I should be proud or scared. Lucky, Jack came to take my mind off this, well sorta.  
  
"Luv, are ye alrite?" he asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"I-I think so, just a bit tired I guess," I said quietly.  
  
"First kill?"  
  
I simply nodded. Wow, he speaks of killing real men like a game.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it, ye was jus protectin yourself. If ye didn't kill him, he woulda killed ya," Jack said patting my shoulder.  
  
I nodded again. After a few more minutes just staring at the lifeless form, a crewmember took him away causing me to take my eyes off him. I sighed and began to walk in the direction I was facing, which ever that was.  
  
"Luv, where ye goin?"  
  
"I dunno..." I trailed off. -Get a grip Deanie! You killed someone, oh well! You're so out of it! It doesn't matter anymore, like Jack said, you were protecting yourself! Shake it off and just live on with it. You are a pirate now, just get used to it-. I shook my head quickly. "I'm fine now Jack, thanks."  
  
Jack grinned, "Great! We be arriving on the island now, ye want to come along?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Thas the spirit!"  
  
We got into little row boats and rowed to the island. Will, Jack, and I in one boat and Gibbs, AnaMaria, and some man name Tom in another. We found a cave in the middle of the island and walked in, no one believed what they saw.  
  
"What the bloody 'ell is this!?" Jack roared, more out of frustration than anything.  
  
Everyone else stayed quiet. There was nothing in the whole cave, it was completely empty! I walked further into the cave and found a book. On cover, bottom right hand corner was a name. Hernan Cortez.  
  
"Jack!" I hollared. He bolted towards me at once.  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked looking at the book.  
  
"I think it's his journal," I said, not daring to open it. From the looks of it, Jack had thought the same thing. We shrugged and took it with us back to the ship.   
  
It took a while for Jack to tell the crew that the treasure was not here and was somewhere else. The crew groaned but obeyed their captain that they would sail back to Tortuga for more information. Jack said they would stay for a week and the crew may do whatever they pleased. This convinced the crew and we sailed away happily.  
  
I walked to the captain's quarters with Jack following me. We both sat down at his table and stared at the book.  
  
"Jack..." I said breaking both of us out of our trance.  
  
"Aye?" he asked a little dazed.  
  
"Are we just gonna stare at it all day or are we actually gonna open it and read it?"  
  
Jack thought for a moment, walked to his cupboard, grabbed a bottle of rum and drank out of it quickly. He sat back down and continued to stare. I sighed and waited.  
  
"Let's jus leave it fer now and wait till we get to Tortuga," he started, "There may be people there who know more about this book than we do."  
  
I nodded and we left the cabin. Jack went to the helm and I helped with the crew with anything.  
  
Liz's POV (A/N this is rarely done, but once in awhile it will be in someone else's POV, not alwayz mine)  
  
I walked up to Will and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Hello Will."  
  
"What's on your mind Liz?" he asked softly.  
  
"I don't really know. Don't you think it's a bit odd that the cave only had a book?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Aye, that be true, but oh well."  
  
"I guess. Well I'm going to go down to the galley and see if I'm needed." He kissed me goodbye and I left. I was walked past Jack's room and noticed his door was opened. I peared in and found no one there. I saw a book on his table and went in to look through it.  
  
"Hernan Cortez," I read the name to myself. I opened it and started to read. When I saw a picture I gasped and dropped the book.  
  
Normal POV (mine I guess you could say)  
  
I heard something drop as I walked down the stairs and to the galley. It came from Jack's room. I opened the door to find a horrified Elizabeth. The book was on the floor.  
  
"Liz! Are you alright?" I asked walking in and trying to help her out of the table. Before I could reach her, she squeeled and moved back a bit.  
  
"I-I'm fine, I'll be on my way now," she stuttered and walked toward the door. Just then Jack and Will came in.  
  
"We heard Liz's voice, are ye ok luv?" Jack asked.  
  
She pointed to the book and huddled closer to Will.  
  
"The book didn't cure ye did it?" Jack asked being only half serious. He walked over to pick up the book and flipped it open exactly to the page where Liz was. I moved closer to Jack to see. My eyes grew wide open.  
  
A little cliffy, not that big. Just wanted to end the chapter somewhere. I realized that I only write a chapter when I'm depressed or something...weird eh =S well r/r plzzz! 


End file.
